1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exhaust cutout devices and more particularly pertains to a new exhaust diverter for selectively attenuating exhaust volume.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exhaust cutout devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,578 describes a device, which includes a housing for attaching to the collector pipe, and is adapted for releasing the exhaust gases from the collector pipe directly into the atmosphere. Another type of exhaust cutout device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,957, which allows the blockage of exhaust flow through the one of the exhaust stacks of a semi-truck for maintenance on that stack.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to divert exhaust gasses around a muffler and allows this function to be performed from within a vehicle.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by including a first pipe and a second pipe each having a valve therein. The first pipe performs the function of a traditional exhaust pipe coupling the engines exhaust to a muffler. The second pipe includes an exhaust pipe for diverting exhaust gases to the back of the vehicle such that exhaust gases are not unintentionally diverted to an interior of a vehicle by air-intakes.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new exhaust diverter that allows constant gas-flow from the engine to the exhaust pipes by using two valves that simultaneously open and close.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new exhaust diverter that includes a control which may be mounted on a dashboard within a vehicle so that the user may control the device from within their car.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new exhaust diverter allows a user to selectively increase horsepower and torque by diverting exhaust around the muffler and by lowering audible sounds of the vehicle by diverting exhaust through the muffler.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a first pipe having a first end and a second end. Each of the first and second ends has an edge defines an opening. A second pipe has a first end and a second end. The first end of the second pipe is fluidly coupled to the first pipe. The second end of the second pipe has an edge defining an opening. A mounting means mounts the first end of the first pipe to an exhaust outlet and mounts the second end of the first pipe of to the muffler. An exhaust pipe is fluidly coupled to the second end of the second pipe by the mounting means. A valve system selectively opens and closes passages through the first and second pipes. The valve system includes a first valve positioned in the first pipe and a second valve positioned in the second pipe. An actuator is mechanically coupled to the valves for selectively opening and closing the first and second valves such that one of the valves simultaneously opens when the other of the valves closes. A control is electrically coupled to the actuator for remotely selecting rotation of the rod in the first or second direction.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.